Best Christmas Ever
by Hi I'm Lou
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Tony and Steve make it the best ever version of the occasion for Clint. Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MCU, THE AVENGERS, THE ACTORS, ETC. Reviews are welcome :)


This is a slight AU as their ages are what I say they are:

Clint - 23, Steve - 26 (minus the years spent on ice), Natasha - 28, Thor - 30 (when converted from Asgardian years), Tony - 34, Bruce - 36

Also, by the way, this is a Stark Spangled Hawk fic, so I apologise if they are not your OT3.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The lights twinkled elegantly on the tree, them and the stars being the only illumination that the room received. The baubles and other ornaments cast off hues, the swirl of colouring reflected from the marble floor and onto the face of the one and only Hawkeye. The archer was laying on the floor, wonderment on his face as he watched the lights of both the tree and the city outside the large floor to ceiling windows on the penthouse floor of the newly dubbed Avengers Tower. The other male Avengers were sat back on the sofas and curled into the huge armchair was Natasha, each watching the youngest member of the team gaze on at the festivity that NYC held.

Natasha smiled softly at her partner, a fond look in her eyes as she stood from her seat and made her way over to the younger assassin. She crouched down at his socked feet, her hand reaching out to shake his leg gently in order to get his attention. She smirked a little as Clint startled, his absorption in the Christmas spirit obvious as she can never normally sneak up on him; she wasn't even trying this time. Clint turned his head, the Christmas tree decorations changing the colour of his eyes as he did so, and he smiled at her, a shy closed mouth smile, as he shrugged sheepishly at the look on her face. She shook her head fondly before silently tapping his leg and gesturing to the rest of the Avengers who were watching the scene in front of them happily.

Clint stood when Natasha did, rolling over first before climbing to his feet. He extended an arm toward Natasha in a childish manner, and the corner of her mouth curled upwards in a shadow of a smile as she took his hand and pulled him over to the sofa where she shoved him between Steve and Tony, before returning to her curled up position in the large armchair in the corner of the room.

Clint sat a little stiffly, unsure as to why Natasha sat him down there, before he let out a _manly_ squeak as Steve pulled him against his side, his arm wrapping around Clint warmly. Tony shifted to turn his back to the arm of the sofa and grabbed Clint's legs as he did so, moving them to sit parallel to the back of the sofa and adjacent to the genius' own legs. Clint's back had turned to be pressed against Steve's ribs, the super soldier compensating for this by rotating slightly in his seat so that his legs were sitting on the footrest at a 45 degree angle to the couch.

Natasha chuckled quietly at the bewildered look on Clint's face, the red head knowing of Clint's admiration for both the billionaire and the super soldier, as well as some more deeper feelings. She laughed out loud when Tony started rubbing Clint's foot softly and Steve started stroking the archer's hair, said archer near purring because of the joint ministrations of the older pair. The assassin gestured to Thor and Bruce to leave the room, throwing them each a wink and a nod of her head in the direction of the other three, receiving the same looks from the two older Avengers.

Oblivious to the rest of the team's departure, Clint was content to stay wrapped up in Steve's arm, his feet in his Tony's hands, his eyes slowly slipping shut as the warmth of being surrounded by the two people he loved as something more than brothers comforted him into unconsciousness.

When he awoke the next morning, he realised that he was in the same position he was in last night, snuggled into Steve's side with his legs resting against Tony's. What he did find though, was that he was now in a soft cotton t-shirt with Captain America's shield in the middle of it, and a pair of pyjama bottoms dotted with arc reactors and Iron Man helmets. _What the hell?_ He tilted his head up and saw Steve dozing, his head supported by a neck pillow and the back of the sofa. He looked toward his toes and saw Tony in a similar attire to his own, the pyjama bottoms covered in mini shields, and a t-shirt with a purple bow and arrow in the centre of the chest, his arc reactor glowing in the gap where the arrow and the bow string were drawn back. A blanket had been thrown over the trio, the soft fluffy material being stretched all the way over Clint to be tucked in behind Steve's far shoulder and the same on Tony's end.

Steve noted the movement at his side, and cracked one eye open to look down at a bewildered Clint. It was fucking adorable. The super soldier had been aware of his growing feelings for both the genius and the archer ever since the entire team (Thor missing from time to time) had moved into the tower. The captain had suspected his feelings for Tony ever since the end of the Battle of New York when they defeated Loki; though coming to love Clint, that was a pleasant yet unexpected surprise. He reached up to remove the neck pillow, startling Clint with the movement, before resting his head atop of the smaller blonde man's. He stretched his legs slightly, the purple material pulling a little as he did so, before he scratched a few times at the side of his chest that was unoccupied by the archer's head.

Tony woke as Steve shifted, the super soldier's movements jerking Clint which in turn caused the billionaire to stir from his slumber. He smiled at Clint, the astonished expression still there, even as he removed the blanket, stood and stretched, a small groan falling from his lips. Steve followed his movements, Clint being left sat on the sofa, and the captain wrapped an arm around Tony. Clint looked up, dark blonde strands of hair falling into his eyes, a pout formed by his lips.

"I don't understand."

Tony and Steve exchanged glances at the marksman's statement.

"Don't understand what, Clint?" the billionaire's voice was soft, comforting.

"Why you're doing this."

"What are we doing, Clint?" Steve joined the conversation, the exchange of words never increasing in volume or changing from the soft tone.

"You're acting like you like me, but in more than a friendship way."

"That's because we do."

Silence.

"You do?"

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?"

More silence.

"Clint," Steve crouched down in front of the archer, large hands cupping the smaller Avenger's knees, "you are amazing. Me and Tony have known that we've liked each other for a relatively long time. We've _both_ liked you for almost as long."

Tony joined Steve on his knees, using one calloused hand to gently lift Clint's head so that he was looking them both in the eyes.

"We're sorry we waited so long to tell you, we weren't sure if you felt the same way though."

Clint nodded at the words before a smile crept over his face.

"What're you smiling for?"

"You guys are the best Christmas presents ever. Merry Christmas you guys."

"You too Clint. You're the best gift anyone could ever get."


End file.
